


Unfortunate Circumstances

by Chikabiddy



Series: LV AU Week 2018 [6]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Day 7: "You should only wear this.", F/M, LV AU WEEK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/pseuds/Chikabiddy
Summary: Written for LV AU Week Day 7 (you should only wear this). Veronica is embarrassed, and Logan helps her feel better.





	Unfortunate Circumstances

“Yeah, I’m not coming out,” Veronica called through the dressing room door.

“That bad, huh?” Logan responded.

“I’m not kidding, Logan.”

Veronica twirled a little in front and starred disgustedly at the layers of ruffles the swished as she moved. The dress, a knee length atrocity of a thing, was bright pink on top fading to a not-quite-peach orange. Tulle lace made up the layered skirt and the bodice was comprised of some gaudy rhinestone design. She would rather spontaneously combust than be seen in this in public.

“This isn’t even the whole outfit! She told me there are shoes and, her words:  _accessories_. Accessories! As in plural. I am not wearing this. I refuse.”

“Come on, Veronica. How often is Trina going to get married for the third time?”

“I wouldn’t wear this to her first wedding,” Veronica grumbled.

“It can’t be that bad.” She scoffed at him, crossing her arms and trying to ignore the way the dress folded awkwardly as she moved. “Just come out, let me see.”

“Uuugghh,” she whined, stomping her feet. She knew it was childish, but how could she be expected to be seen in public in this.

“Veronica,” he pleaded.

Veronica gave in. She knew Logan would see it eventually and at least this way he’d be prepared. Face scrunched in distaste, she pushed open the door and stepped out. Seeing Logan’s reaction to the monstrosity of a dress was not high on her priority list, so she kept her eyes downcast and fidgeted with the lace. That didn’t keep her from hearing his stifled laugh.

“I told you!” she exploded crossly. “Not another soul will see me in this thing.”

“It’s really not bad.” The lie was poorly disguised in a chuckle. “Honestly, I think you should only wear this. Ever.”

His deadpan serious tone broke through the self-pity haze which had overtaken Veronica the moment she saw her reflection. She lifted her head to shoot him a glare, but the fire behind it was gone.

“I’ll remember that. See how you like it when I wear it to bed tonight.”

“I mean, I think I can work with that.”

She punched him lightly on the arm. “You’re impossible.”

His face softened immediately, from playful to puppy dog. He ran his hand down her arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this, Veronica. Trina really doesn’t have anyone else.”

She looked up at him, feeling uncomfortably vulnerable under his piercing look; no matter how much love was behind it. Shuffling her feet, she pulled back a hair. Enough to feel as if there was room to breathe.

“Well, you know. It’s not like I had anywhere else to be,” she quipped and dropped her eyes.

“Hey, look at me.” Logan cupped her jaw, voice barely above a whisper. “I know you didn’t have to do this, Veronica. And it means a lot to me that you’re willing.”

Now he’d gone and made it all serious again. As much as she wanted to blow it off, get the conversation back to more shallow waters, she knew they were past that point. Any kind of joke would only serve to damage their relationship. She sucked in a deep breath, pushing down the anxiety telling her to pull away and run.

“Of course, Logan.” She met his intensity, as best she could. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“I know Trina isn’t your favorite person.”

“But you are. And you love Trina. So, I’ll wear this ridiculous dress next week, fake smile plastered for all to see.”

“God, I love you Veronica.”

“I love you, too.”

 


End file.
